No Sleep Till The Summer Time
by NixiexGrey
Summary: It's the summer all those from Raziel High have been waiting for. Clary, Isabelle and Alec all go to a bonfire at Sebastian's house, chaos ensues. Read to find out what happens!
1. Never Loved You Anyway

SOOO! I know it's been quite a while since I've last written for fanfiction and I do have my reason. If you haven't read my last update on my first fanfiction, you would know that I am struggling to finish an actual personal story that I do plan on getting published. If you think that it's an easy task, let it be known that I have over 100 unfinished stories in my laptop's memory. I have no idea why; I just can't be dedicated to see a book through. I want to get this story published and I am so serious about it that I won't let myself go to my second home–Barnes and Noble–and read a book. BUT I've decided to give this diet a break and I came up with a fanfiction idea. I hope no one used this idea, but it's probably already written so just to clear it up: if someone out there is writing a story that is like one of the stories I write, I am sorry for not knowing that I was stealing your storyline. I am truly sorry and I hope that I don't upset anyone. I haven't written in the longest while and I don't really read a lot of fanfiction stories except those of the authors I am friends with on fanfiction. So here's a story I'm not 100% sure will see an end, I hope I'm making someone happy out there, and I cannot promise any finished stories! I'm way too busy, even though it's vacation here! Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare for being totally awesome with The Mortal Instruments and whomever I mention here that I do not own :)

"Where have you _been_? I've been searching for you _everywhere!_" Clary Graymark's ears perked up at the familiar sound of her best friend's voice and she turned around to see Isabelle Lightwood tearing down the hallway to reach up to her.

"Where's the fire?" Clary teased as her friend doubled over and took deep steadying breaths before speaking. "No fire," Isabelle gasped between breaths. "Party. Sebastian's. Tonight."

Clary's upper lip curled in disgust instinctively. Isabelle knew that Clary's hatred for Sebastian went back all the way to the fifth grade, when every Friday he would bring in enough cupcakes for everyone but her. "Sorry," he would always sneer, "my mom just keeps forgetting to bake one more." But she knew it was because of the fact that she refused to give him her favorite green crayon back when they had kindergarten class together.

"Ugh, don't give me that look," Isabelle said flippantly. "It's the _last day of school_. Honestly Clary, I don't see what's the big deal. It was back in the day, you two were both young, and you know what? It's going to be on his beach house, which means the chances of you actually seeing him are like, zero to maybe a gazillion." When I said nothing she waggled her eyebrows and smiled wickedly. "Don't tell me you're not totally tempted by this. Come on, Clary. Sometimes I confuse you with my mom, jeesh."

"Fine," I sighed, resigned. Isabelle looped her arm around my waist and pulled me into a half-hug. "Yay!" she trilled. "Now we're living a little!" I couldn't help but crack a smile and joined in on the rapid-fire question and answer rounds.

"Okay, so my house or yours?"

"Yours."

"Okay, so my car or yours?"

"Mine," Clary laughed nervously. "No offense."

"None taken," Isabelle giggled. "Mine is currently being used by Alec."

"Excuse me ladies," a voice interrupted. "I heard my name being mentioned and I'd like to know why exactly." Clary felt Alec's weight as he draped an arm around her and his sister, coming in between the two of them.

"Oh well Clary was just talking about how totally cute you are," Isabelle teased, knowing it made the two of them blush. "And now much of a total shame it is that you're now openly going out with the football team quarterback hunk."

"Was not," Clary added in defensively, but smiled since Alec made a fake gagging noise. "No offense, Alec."

"None taken," Alec laughed. "But I was wondering if you two were planning on going to that Sebastian kid's beach party. I heard it was going to be wild and was planning on convincing Isabelle otherwise, but then thought twice and realized that at this point, you two already probably have a plan about what outfits you're going to wear."

"By the Angel," Isabelle sighed. "We're not as predictable as you think." Alec laughed raucously, which made Isabelle even more upset. "So is it the black glitter top this time?" Alec asked before she could speak. "Or the gold one you just bought?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Isabelle said tight-lipped. She grabbed Clary's arm and threw a "see you later" to her brother before dragging her to Clary's car. "He can be such an ass sometimes," Isabelle sighed dramatically. "It's no wonder he's attracted to that kind of thing."

"Now that's just uncalled for," Clary said with a raised eyebrow. "No," Isabelle giggled as she took Clary's keys out of her hand. "This is." But Clary didn't care; at this point, nothing really mattered. It was the end of their junior year and summer was starting as of now, which generally meant a lot of careless mistakes would be made and nothing was expected to be taken seriously. _Just what I need_, Clary mused as Isabelle hit the gas pedal and swerved the car out of the school for the last time.


	2. You Wanna Pretend That Youre A Superstar

I hope you all enjoyed that little chapter because now everything after that is going to be drama/suspenseful. OOH! My two favorite things to write about :) And for those who desperately want answers to the million dollar question "is Jace going to be in this story at all", here's your answer! Rate/review/comment please! I can't write and not have at least _one _person tell me what they think. So please keep them coming!

P.S. I forgot which fanfictioner posted this song as a chapter inspiration, but I am now officially majorly addicted to "Ego" by The Saturdays. Honestly, I LOVE that person for introducing me to that song. It fits Jace perfectly :) !

"By. The. Angel. You look _amazing_!" Clary blushed at her friend's blatant comment and bit her lip to hide her smile. "I am like, super jealous of you right now."

"No need to feel jealous," Clary gently chided. "I wish I had your hair and flawless skin, but you don't see me having either of those two qualities, now do you?" Isabelle tossed her hair like one of those supermodels on TV for a shampoo ad that always 'complain' about having bad hair days when you know that they've probably never touched their hair before.

"Yeah, but I wish I was cute and had a sexy body like a certain redhead I know," Isabelle giggled, which only made Clary's face match her hair. "But enough about you. How does this dress look on me?" Isabelle was wearing a thin strapless light blue summer dress that hugged her chest and waist but billowed out to her knees. "Too light?"

"Perfect," Clary breathed. No matter what, Isabelle _always_ looked impeccable compared to Clary. She had it easier; with her pale flawless skin, piercing blue eyes and sleek long black hair, everything looked amazing on her. Clary, on the other hand, didn't have much to work with since she was short and had fiery red hair that highlighted her emerald green eyes.

"Thanks!" Isabelle laughed. "Oh my gosh, I cannot _believe_ you're actually going to a party with me for the first time! You have no idea how happy I am right now. It's like your losing your party virginity!"

"Oh gosh," Clary groaned. "Isabelle, please don't–" But Isabelle, being Isabelle, completely ignored Clary's warning. "So are you still a virgin?" she asked with an eyebrow waggle.

"Yes," Clary answered indignantly. "I haven't had wild sex since the last time you asked, which was about an hour ago, right before I showered. So unless someone climbed into your bedroom window when you weren't looking and snuck into the shower with me, _I am still a virgin_."

"I hear there's going to be a lot of cute guys from Gabriel High at the party," Isabelle continued as if she didn't hear her. "You know, the private boarding school for all guys? Aren't you excited? I know I am."

"Aren't you a virgin too?" Clary pointed out. "I thought you didn't date boys at our school." Isabelle gave Clary a wicked grin and cackled. "I don't plan on being one forever," she retorted. "Unlike you. But you are right with the fact I don't date boys around here since things can get messier that way. Plus, when they know where you live, it's harder to ignore them."

"Ugh," Clary eye-rolled. "I could never date guys here. The only guy I would even consider date worthy is your brother and besides the fact that he's gay, I would never date him because he's your brother and I like you better."

"If you say so," Isabelle chimed from the vanity mirror. She was putting on a second layer of her favorite smoky black eyeliner and added a coat of shimmer lip gloss. "Does this look trashy, or cute?"

"Cute," Clary said after a moment of studying Isabelle's makeup. "Um, could you do my makeup for me too? I'm not nearly as gifted as you are, but whatever you do, do _not_ overdo it or I swear by the Angel–"

"Yadda yadda," Isabelle said with a dismissive wave. "I get the picture. Now just sit still while Izzy works her magic." The moment the eyeliner touched Clary's waterline, Clary almost immediately regretted asking for makeup adjustments from her friend. _Almost_.

* * *

"Well aren't we looking beautiful tonight?" Alec commented as a way of greeting Isabelle and Clary once they got to the party. He pulled both of them into a giant bear hug before introducing them to his boyfriend. "Magnus, this is my sister Isabelle and her best friend in the entire world and my savior from the devil, Clary."

"I thought you said you're dating the quarterback," Isabelle asked. "Last time I checked, Daniel Lightingale was the quarterback."

"No, no," Magnus chirped. "I _dated_ the quarterback last season. Sports are for the intellectually incompetent, especially football players. But I have to admit, Daniel _so_ rocked those tights."

"I totally agree," Isabelle swooned. "Too bad Danny boy likes being receiver more than quarterback because I would've so liked to see how his derrière without those tights."

"Been there, done that," Magnus sighed. "So not worth it, hon. Take it from me." Clary smiled as the two went at it and hung back to talk with Alec while his younger sister stole his boyfriend. "So how'd you two meet?" she asked.

"Would it be cliché to say in Chemistry class?" Alec chuckled. "We're lab partners gone life partners, I guess you can say. Have you met the new kid yet?"

"Who?" Clary's interest was now piqued. "What kind of person moves here during the end of a school year?"

"Don't know," Alec shrugged. "Haven't met him yet. But I heard he's super cute and at this party as of…now." As if right on cue, the music suddenly stopped. "Ayo, ayo, check-it out!" the DJ's voice boomed through the several speakers that marked the perimeter of the reserved beach space along with the bamboo candle stands and Chinese lanterns. "Now the party can officially start!"

A sudden spotlight shone from the lifeguard post was fixed onto the sliding door of the three-story summer home as it opened to reveal a gorgeous teenage boy that Clary had never seen before. He had even tanned skin and golden curls that framed his angelic face. Clary rolled her eyes as the girls around her swooned in unison.

"What is he wearing?" Alec snorted. "A Hawaiian tropical flower button down with khaki shorts? So last summer. But he does rock it, so I'm not complaining." Clary felt like gagging as three girls ran up to him with a Hawaiian lei necklace, a coconut drink and a straw hat. She curled her lip in disgust as he whispered something into one of the girl's ear that made her giggle before she ran off with her friends.

"Oh. My. Angel," the girls squealed together as they formed a huge cluster around Clary. "He is _so _perfect!"

"I heard that he got kicked off Gabriel High's football team for being too aggressive," one girl added.

"So _that's_ Jace Herondale?" another girl squeaked. All the girls squealed once more before Clary got fed up and pushed through them to leave the claustrophobic enclosure.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alec panted from behind her. "I've got to keep an–" He reached out and snatched her wrist, causing Clary to whirl around. "Just let me go," she pleaded. "Please." Alec hesitated at first, then nodded and released her. "I'll be outside at the bar if you need anything."

"Thanks," she sighed, relieved. She stalked off past the dance floor and volleyball courts and didn't stop until the lights behind her became a tiny distant flicker. She found her favorite spot: Kiss'em Edge. It was nicknamed that for the previous parties that went down at the beach because it was typical to find at least one couple engaged in serious lip locking either on and/or around the random rocky ledge that jutted out to the ocean, cutting the beach in two.

Clary hoisted herself up to her favorite slab and sat down. She exhaled slowly and tilted her head back to gaze at the full moon overhead. It was nights like these that she yearned for privacy, so that she could be alone to fully enjoy the company of the stars and the moon.

"What am I even doing here," she asked the moon, half-anticipating an answer. "I don't know anyone here except Alec and Izzy and I don't even know where either of them are." She picked up a small rock that was digging into her hand and stared at it. "Looks like it's just you and me," she laughed sadly.

"Not quite," an unfamiliar voice grunted. Clary tensed up and scanned the rocks around her until she noticed that someone was attempting to climb the rocks to get to her. She stood up immediately and chucked the rock at the person. _"Ow! What the–"_ the person snarled as he finally pulled himself up to her level.

"Oh. It's just you," Clary grumbled, recognizing the curly golden locks. "Jace Herondale, right?"

"I'm already famous?" he chuckled. "But that defeats the purpose of proper introductions." He dusted himself off and stuck his hand out, but Clary just stared at it until he lowered it back to his side, where it belonged. "Yeah, well proper introductions don't mean anything so long as you're attractive," Clary smirked. "Then everyone knows everything about you before you even get a chance to say, 'Hi, my name is Jace'–weird name, by the way. No offense."

"None taken," Jace laughed as he made a move to sit next to Clary. Clary jumped off the rocks and landed perfectly onto the sand below. Jace watched soundlessly as she took a seat next to the waves and motioned for him to do the same.

"So you think I'm attractive?" Jace inquired once he was next to her. Clary didn't look at him as she answered. "No, unfortunately for you. I'm not attracted to boys who probably spend more time looking at the mirror than I do." She looked at him finally and added, "Again, no offense."

"None taken," Jace said as he chewed over what she said, "again." A silence fell around them as they both stared out at the ocean before them. Jace wanted to know what was so compelling about it since Clary seemed to be completely enraptured by it. "So what kind of guy are you attracted to then?"

Clary gave him a once-over and shrugged as she stood up to dust herself off. "Not you," she said flatly, as if she were telling him what was the time of day instead of rejecting him. Jace recalled only having one girl similar to this one, but it only took him a week of constantly breaking down her walls to get her to cave in. _I've done this before, _Jace thought._ I can do it again if I have to._

He smiled his most charming smile–the kind that one girl labeled his 'predator' smile–and said, "We'll see about that." Clary shrugged once more, completely unfazed by his charm. _Maybe two weeks, _he amended. _No more than three._


	3. Don't Need You In My Life Again

I'm actually ridiculously pumped about this story that I'm staying up a little later than normal to add more! Thank the Angel I went to my second home, Barnes and Noble, and wrote away so I don't have much to do except type! I hope you all like it so far because I've been having summer fever lately–not an actual fever, but I wish I did until summer came so that I could miss school–and find myself looking outside and dreaming of summer. Ugh okay I got to shut up and write more. Reviews and ratings are greatly appreciated :) Hope you're all enjoying this–I know I am!

"So not worth it," Clary laughed once she found the brightly lit outdoor bar hut. Alec had three empty shot glasses in front of him, but she knew he was fine. Four was his cut off number.

"Who isn't?" Isabelle asked after taking a sip of some neon blue slushy. "The new kid," Alec answered for Clary. "But don't look now, he's coming this way. Izzy, give him your seat–I want a front row seat for this."

Isabelle hopped down and pretended to whisper something into Alec's ear, which would make him laugh so hard that Clary would have to ask what was so funny, which would cause her to be distracted long enough for her not to notice Jace as he took the now vacant seat next to her. Isabelle had came up with 'Plan: Cling-Away' originally for her to be in Clary's position if a boy wasn't getting the message that she wasn't interested, but it was Clary's first time initiating it. And as if he knew what was going on, Jace took the seat on cue.

"What's so funny?" Jace asked. Clary tried her best to grimace like Izzy did several times before for the plan, but wound up laughing instead. "Nothing," she gasped once her fit was over. "Nothing, really."

"So you're the Jace kid?" Isabelle played along. Jace nodded, which was apparently the funniest thing in the world to her. Clary immediately felt guilty; it wasn't his fault she wasn't interested, but he deserved better than this. He was actually trying and that meant a lot to her since he was the first boy who seemed to be genuinely interested in her, and not because she had really cool crayons.

"No?" Jace frowned. "Secrets, secrets are no fun unless they're told to me." This made Clary genuinely laugh and she turned around to give the 'abort mission' cut throat signal. Alec and Izzy both nodded, their faces identical masks of surprise, but neither dared to ask questions.

"So is it true you got kicked out of Gabe's?" Isabelle asked, genuinely curious to know more about him. Jace laughed and shook his head. "My parents decided to move last minute," he replied with a wicked grin. "But I'm not surprised my few foul plays reached here. I'm not a particularly nice guy out on the field."

"So you're a bad boy?" Isabelle pressed, a Cheshire cat smile creeping up on her face. "More like a very, _very_ naughty boy," he smirked. "But that's all in the past now."

"Oh I beg to differ," Magnus cut in as he draped an arm around Alec's shoulder. "I've dated a few naughties here and there and trust me, once a naughty, _always a naughty_." Clary felt her face flush and immediately ordered a Coke from the bar. _Calm down, _she mentally chided. _He's just trying to get into your head. Be strong and whatever you do, don't fall for any of his tricks._ But she couldn't help sneak a quick glance at him from her peripheral vision and felt her face turn beet red when she noticed he was clearly staring at her, a wide smile on his face. _Oh Angel, he's actually enjoying this._

But Clary didn't let him get to her. Even though she was embarrassed, she knew that there had to be some truth in Izzy's earlier compliment: _I wish I was cute and had a sexy body like a certain redhead I know_. She replayed this in her head a few times before she began to believe it and downed her Coke feeling a lot more confident.

"Oh crap," Clary yelped as some of the Coke spilled out of the cup and onto the light green strapless sundress that Izzy had lent her. "Izzy I'm so–" but before she could finish her sentence, Jace began handing her napkins. "Um, thanks."

"You're welcome," Jace chirped as he handed her another handful of napkins. Clary felt extremely awkward and threw a desperate 'help me' look to Izzy. "Okay, well," Isabelle said loudly as to draw the attention away from Clary. "Who likes to dance? I sure do! C'mon Alec; you too Magnus." Clary watched, completely mortified, as her only friends left her with an adorable boy who was trying hard to help clean her up without exactly touching her.

"I'll call you later" Izzy mouthed over Alec's head and turned away before Clary could respond. Clary sighed as Jace continued to shove more napkins onto her lap. "You can stop," she said glumly. "You've wasted enough napkins to have dried off a wet dog."

"Is that so?" Jace snorted, but then picked up on Clary's sour mood and bit his tongue. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"No it's my fault," Clary groaned. "I'm so stupid I should've been more careful, it's just that…I'm not that into you but I feel bad so I wanted to give you a second chance and I messed up and–"

"Wait a second," Jace interrupted. "You felt _bad_ for _me?_" When Clary nodded, he started laughing. "Clary, I like you, but I'm not desperate. There are plenty other girls out there. I just felt bad because you seem to be kind of distant and I guess I felt bad since you didn't seem to know anyone."

"So you think I'm just a charity case?" Clary snapped. "You think that 'oh the poor girl who talks to inanimate objects' is such a pity party that you're just going to hit on her and make her feel special for what, a second, and then turn against her once you realize how completely boring she is?"

"Okay, hold on," Jace interjected. "Now you're just putting words into my mouth. I never felt that way and since when did I ever make you feel 'special'?" Clary felt her eyes burn and hopped down from the barstool, completely mortified. _I'm so stupid, so, so, so stupid. I could be home right now reading a book or taking a shower or doing something that would've never lead to me being hurt this badly. I'm such an idiot._

"Wait–Clary!" But she didn't turn around until she felt something clamp down, hard, on her forearm. "What?" she screamed, suddenly realizing that her face was tear streaked and the music that was blaring just a few seconds ago was no longer playing. All eyes were on her, but that was the farthest thing on her mind at that moment. "What more do you want from me, hmm? Does leading me on, making me fall for you like another one of those stupid lovesick girls you can easily manipulate only to reject me bring you some sort of sick pleasure? Hmm? Is that it? Because if so, let me be the first to congratulate you on your wonderful performance. I hope that you get a whole weeks worth of pleasure out of me, you sick bastard."

Clary didn't dare turn around as she stomped off the rest of the way to the car. The look on Jace's face was enough to stay engraved in her mind forever; Horror, confusion, shock. All of those emotions had flickered across his face, but the one that stayed the most prominent was the look of shame on his face. Because he knew every word she was saying was one hundred percent true.

Okay, wow. This scene is extremely dramatic and I hope I didn't make any fan girls hate me because I depicted Jace to be a horrible womanizer. But I had to do this and you'll find out soon enough why :)


	4. Say Goodbye To My Heart Tonight

Ahh thank you everyone for the nice feedback! You guys are really sweet and for that, I think you all deserve a reward. Rate/Review/Comment appreciated.

The next day Clary woke up with a terrible headache–and not from the shot she had last night. Izzy, on the other hand, was in an even worse mood due to her alcohol consumption, but Clary knew that she would be fine once she had some breakfast.

"Ugh," Izzy groaned as she stumbled into the Graymark kitchen. "Thanks for letting me sleep over, Mrs. G. Alec got in so much trouble when he got home last night."

"Don't you think you won't get into any trouble as well," Jocelyn called over the loud vent that she had turned on so that the kitchen didn't reek of fried eggs. She wiped her hands on her apron and pulled Izzy into a bear hug. "Thank you so much for bringing Clary home to me, even though I'd prefer you do so without being under any influence. But thank you nonetheless."

"Anytime, second mom," Izzy grinned, even though Clary could tell it was strained. The bright sun pouring through the open windows plus the nauseating smell of eggs must be taking a toll on Izzy. She took a seat next to Clary and began to work on her plate without saying one word to her.

After the whole Jace fiasco, Clary had kept a tight lip and Izzy knew that there was no point in forcing her to tell her what happened. Clary would tell her on her own terms, but she felt bad that Izzy had to play it by ear until then. Clary nudged her best friend and gave her a look that said 'We'll-talk-later'. Izzy nodded once and Clary could see the ghost of a smile cross her face.

* * *

Jace woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating and threw his arm to retrieve it. It slipped out of his grasp and he exerted his arm to hyperextend to fetch it. Once his fingers brushed over it, he picked it up, wiped the sleep out of his eyes and read the text message that glared at him. Then he read it again. Once more before he closed his phone and forced himself to get up.

* * *

"Oh wow," Izzy gasped, partially covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry, Clary. I didn't know, honestly! If I did I would've killed Jace where he stood. I swear by the Angel."

Clary tried to smile, but she couldn't bring herself to even try. "It's alright, Izzy. It's just…I barely got any sleep last night. I feel awful and I don't know what to do. On one hand, I wish I could apologize. But on another, I know I had all the right reasons to hit him. I just knew he was going to hurt me one way or another, so I wanted to hurt him before I got hurt. You know what I mean?"

"Totally," Izzy sympathized. "Guys can be such butts sometimes. I just wish that there were more guys like Alec; he has a sister, so he knows how to treat a woman."

"Yeah," Clary fantasized. "Why can't there be a cute guy who's understanding and loyal? It is really asking too much nowadays?"

"Not really," Alec answered as he entered the living room. "There are plenty of guys out there who have both qualities. You're just looking in the wrong places."

"So point us in the right direction, Man Guru," Isabelle bowed down to him. "What are the ways of the Man Guru?" Clary laughed, which made Isabelle smile. "Well, if you insist," Alec sighed dramatically. "You must kiss my right hand five times and then my left twice, then you must make me a sandwich."

"Immediately, your Highness," Isabelle said with a curtsy before she walked over to the kitchen and began making the sandwich. "So how are you?" Alec asked under his breath. Clary shrugged and Alec frowned. "Whatever happened happened. Here, I have an idea. Let's go to that new club that opened up downtown to take Jace off your mind, okay?"

"You mean Pandemonium?" Isabelle interrupted as she put a plate in front of Alec. He thanked her and took a bite as she took over. "By the Angel, I totally forgot about that! Doesn't Magnus have connections there? We can totally go there for free! Oh c'mon Clary, please?" When Clary didn't respond, Isabelle softened her tone. "I really want to make up for a terrible first time out. Please, give me this one time to redeem myself. Please."

Clary looked from Isabelle's desperate expression to Alec's poker face. _I really don't want to see Jace again, _she kept repeating to herself, unsure if that was how she actually felt. _But I do._ Finally, Clary nodded and tried to remember how to breathe when Isabelle jumped out of her seat and threw herself at her.


	5. You Can See My Heart Beating

A little more digressing can't hurt anyone, can it? Ugh, I hate the fact that I have school tomorrow, so here's another story to cheer us all up.

The first thought that crossed Clary's mind once she entered the club was to memorize where the door was in case she needed to make an emergency exit. The club was _massive_; on the outside, it was styled to look like any ordinary one story building, but the one story was where the line formed. If you got in, you had to take an elevator to the club that was ten stories underground. It had a seemingly endless ceiling that had old fashion chandeliers that precariously hung from ancient-looking rafters and old fashion metal sconces that held torches were all around the walls, giving the club a dungeon feel.

"This is so much better than I expected!" Isabelle shrieked over the hypnotic music. Clary strained to hear the lyrics over the deep bass, but was able to make out "_You can see my heart beating…"_

"This music is a little too depressing to dance to," Magnus yelled at them. "Come to the bar with me!" He shepherded them to the bar, where he ordered them all drinks as they took their seats. "So what do you think?" Magnus asked. "Is this not one of the most exquisite clubs you've been to in a while? I love the dungeon vibe you get from it."

Suddenly, the slow beat kicked into a fast paced techno song. "My cue to go," Isabelle laughed as she stole her drink and ran off to the dance floor. Magnus gave Alec a look to which he responded with a shrug. "She loves to party, what more can I say?"

"Uh-oh. Trouble at ten o'clock," Magnus sneered. "Avert your eyes, Alec. This is going to be _very_ messy." Alec turned around anyway to see Jace making his way towards Clary, who had her back to him. She was too preoccupied with stirring her Coke that she almost forgot where she was. That is, until she felt someone lightly tap her shoulder.

"Would you care to dance?" Jace asked, offering a hand. He knew it was too soon, but he was adamant to prove to her that he wasn't what she thought he was. Clary blanched as if she had just seen a ghost, which hurt Jace more than it should have. "What are you doing here," she asked, her voice trembling.

"It's a club, so I'm here to kick back and relax," he laughed nervously. "And you seem to be doing neither, so why are you here?" Jace flinched; the moment he said those words, he instantly wanted to take them back. _Too soon to be making jokes, _he chastised. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. Trust me, my last intention was for you to think that I'm some hotshot asswad who can get any girl he wants. That's not how I really am and I'd do anything to show you that. Please, just give me another chance." The funny thing about those words were that even though he had used them before–several times, actually–they actually felt genuine to him for the first time. Jace shifted in his chair, suddenly extremely uncomfortable.

"I don't like to be toyed with," Clary said in a surprisingly steady tone. "I've given my heart out before because I was blinded with what I thought was love and had it returned to me, crushed beyond recognition." She gave him a feeble smile and sighed. "I guess that as a result, I've built a fortress around my heart, but didn't realize that I was only depriving myself of real emotions. I should be the one apologizing, especially since I leapt to such a ridiculous assumption that since you're a pretty boy, you _must_ be a player. I really am sorry and I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me."

Jace was taken aback by her apology and found himself at a loss of words. "Well," he said finally. "Isn't that something you don't hear everyday?" Clary cracked a smile, which only encouraged Jace. "So you didn't answer my question yet. Would you, Clarissa Graymark, care to dance with me, Jace Herondale?" He even hopped off his barstool and took one of her hands, brought it to his lips and kissed it, not once removing his eyes from hers. She felt the blood creep up on her face and nodded quickly. He helped her off the stool and whisked her away from the bar and into the center of the dance floor.

"Young love," Magnus sighed as he toyed with Alec's hair. "Isn't it just the cutest thing? They're _so_ cute together, don't you think?" Alec smiled to himself as he checked his phone, realizing that he had an unread text message. _Thanks for the heads-up,_ Jace had texted him about half an hour ago. Alec snapped his phone shut and watched Jace and Clary as they swayed to the slow song that blared from the speakers, just like the other hundred pairs of envious eyes inside the club.


	6. But I Know How I Feel About You Now

Aw I love how completely adorable last chapter was! Now time to squash it with this one. Muahaha!

Clary felt euphoric in Jace's arms. Sure, she didn't know how to dance like Izzy and certainly didn't want to learn how to–there was something about grinding your butt against a boy's front side that didn't hold much appeal to her–but in Jace's arms, she felt completely sure of herself. "Alright, you guys," the DJ's voice blared through the speakers. "Let's time to tune it down to a much slower beat for those couples now, all right? We got a special request here from Izzy for her BFF of all time and so all those fellas out there that were too shy before, go and get that special girl you want and ask her to the floor as of now. Same goes for you, ladies."

Clary blushed as she heard her favorite song, "The Only Exception" by Paramore play on the speakers. _Oh Izzy, _she giggled. "Got you," Jace whispered into her ear and then pulled back to smile at her. Clary couldn't help but smile back; for once in her life, she was actually able to enjoy being alone with the boy of her dreams.

…_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist…_

Clary leaned in closer to Jace, closing any distance in between them, and rested her head against his broad chest. She inhaled deeply and could taste his scent–soapy with just a little bit of salty sweat.

Jace felt his heart soar in his chest and half-hoped that Clary didn't notice the flutter, but didn't care if she did. It was better if she did, because then she would know how much she affected him, more than any girl ever had before. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and rested his chin on her hairline. He was pleasantly surprised to notice that she felt perfectly against him, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle.

"Um, excuse me?" a shrill voice said from behind him. Jace sighed as he unwillingly broke apart from Clary and turned around to see…

Aline Penhallow. _Oh shi–_"Hi, remember me?" she jeered. She reared her hand back and smacked Jace across the face. Clary stared incredulously as this random girl continued to beat up Jace until she realized that this wasn't some sick joke her mind was playing on her, but reality. _"What the hell is your problem?" _Clary roared. _"Get your hands off of him!"_

Aline immediately stopped, but only to glare at Clary. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to? In case you didn't know, I'm his ex-girlfriend, a.k.a the girl he dated for almost a month before he decided to move away from me!"

Clary felt the world spin under her feet and had to force herself to stand up, even though all she wanted to do was break down and cry. "Um, excuse me?" Izzy called from behind Clary. Isabelle placed a hand behind her back, which Clary was grateful for. "What is up your butt?"

"Well, if you asked me that a few days ago, I'd say him," Aline smirked as she pointed at a very pale Jace. The music had stopped and everyone was eerily silent except for Aline. "Yeah, that's right. _I dated Jace Herondale before he decided to go all AWOL on me for this redhead slut who'd do anything for him!_"

Clary wanted to defend herself, to tell Aline that they had only met a day ago and she decided to trust him just a few minutes ago, but she couldn't find the words she needed to say. So she remained quiet and took everything Aline threw at her.

"And now she's all quiet because she knows it's true," Aline said smugly. "Isn't that right?"

"_Enough!"_ Jace bellowed. "What are you doing here, Aline? I broke up with you a week before I moved and I told you, my parents decided to move, not me. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if you were something they put into consideration when they listed the pros and cons of moving. You're just a degenerate slut and the only reason I ever dated you was because I felt bad for you. I thought that you were just putting off a façade that you were all tough and cocky and that there was more to you than you were leading on, so I decided to give you a chance. But when I found out that you had no depth, I decided to break up with you. Okay? That's the truth, now suck it up like you did with all your ex-boyfriends and leave me _alone_."

Aline kept smiling that smug smile of hers, but everyone saw it falter for a second to reveal just how much she was hurting inside. Clary would've felt bad if she didn't know Aline, but since she did, she felt nothing for her.

"Come on, Clary," Jace said, loud enough for everyone to hear. He extended a hand towards her, expectantly. "Let's get out of here." Clary stared at his hand for a long time, not sure what to do, until he started to lower it. She looked him right in the eye and took his hand, a confident smile on her face. She turned around and took Izzy's hand, who in turn took Alec's, who took Magnus'. Together, all five of them walked out of the club.

I am aware that Aline is apparently a lesbian or whatever people says she is, but I couldn't think of a more perfect character! I'm sorry for all those Aline fans out there, but since she made out with Jace in the real book, I could use that to my advantage.


	7. How You Love Me Now

"I'm so sorry about Aline," Jace panted once they were around the corner. It was almost eleven o'clock in the evening, but Clary had never felt more alive. She wanted to throw her head back and yell and kick and scream all at once, and by the looks of it, Izzy felt the same way.

"No problem," Clary gasped between breaths. "But I want to know the facts. Is everything you said true? Did you really mean everything you said?"

"Every single word," Jace said sternly. "Clary, what Aline and I had wasn't serious at all. I wasn't even sure why I asked her out besides the fact that I pitied her. I had no real feelings for her and I shouldn't have led her on to believe that. It was a mistake and it'll never happen again."

"It can't anyway," he continued, pulling Clary close to him, so close that he rested his forehead on hers. "Because I found you, and I know deep down inside of me that everything I feel for you is real. I really like you a lot, Clary."

Clary felt her throat go dry and licked her dry lips once before speaking. "I like you a lot too," she said softly. "But I really want to take it slow because I'm new to this, so do you mind going a little slower than usual?"

"You're not the only one new to this," Jace laughed. "I may have dated girls in the past, I'll admit to that, but none like you." Jace sighed. "It's just that I don't particularly find girls easy targets, but I have a talent with meeting new people."

"Okay," Magnus said dubiously. Clary felt her cheeks redden; she had almost forgot about the other three people with them. She unconsciously took a step back and gave Jace an apologetic smile. "It's true," Jace urged, his attention on Magnus now. "I find people interesting, but not in that sense. It's just one thing leads to another and before you know it, two weeks have passed."

"So how am I any different?" Clary asked. "How am I any different from any other girl you've dated before?"

"I'm not sure why," Jace hesitated. "But something about you is so…so unique. I'm drawn to you."

"Psh, okay," Isabelle retorted. "That's what they all say." Clary shot Isabelle dagger eyes and she immediately canned it. "Okay, now that this mushy stuff is behind us, are you two a couple or what?"

Clary entwined her fingers with Jace's and felt both of their pulses spike up in unison. "Not yet," they said at the same time. Clary looked over at him and saw that he was smiling just like she was. Isabelle flipped her hair, clearly irritated, and threw a "whatever" over her shoulder before leading them to her favorite Chinese food takeout spot: Taki's.

Just felt like throwing in some closure before I went to sleep :) So what do you guys think? Summer love: is it for a season or destined for forever? You decide.


End file.
